Bosses
Leader Of The Goblin Horde Area: Haggerdom, The Squealing Bog : The leader of the goblin horde makes his home in this squalid wetland. Abilities: *Call of the Beast - Two Goblins will enter they fray, approaching from opposite sides of the screen. This is almost immediately followed by Charging Strike *Charging Strike - The boss will charge from one side of the screen to another doing mild damage and knocking back characters in its the way. **The boss is largely immune to damage while this attack is ongoing. In addition to moving off-screen frequently, he appears untargetable while charging. Damage over time effects (like Vile Bolt) applied before the Charge begins will have full effect however. *Bomb - The boss will toss a bomb at a random character, which damages heroes in a small radius. (It does not, however, damage nearby goblins.) Giant Spider Area: Haggerdom, The Silken Wildwood : The trees here are draped omniously with disturbingly large spider webs... Abilities: *High Jump - The boss will leap into the area and land on a random character. *Broodmother's Call- The boss will summon 4-5 small spiders which enter from both sides of the screen. *Web - The boss will encase a random character in webbing, preventing them from moving or using their auto ability (but not using skills). Giant Slime Area: Brightstone, The Oozing Dark: The walls of this cavern glisten with caustic slime, and a foul smell hangs in the air... Abilities: *Acid spit - The boss will spit a glob of acid at a random character, which creates a pool of acid that will constantly damage the character as long as they stand in it. **This ability is not used if only one character entered the fight (i.e., a solo character). *Divide - Each time the boss' health is depleted, it will split up to 6 small slimes that move together toward the center of the sceen. Once all living oozes reach this point, they merge back into the giant slime. This process is repeated until all oozes are dead. **Damage dealt to oozes is carried over from each divide. **Unlike normal oozes, these slimes seem to be immune to fear. They are, however, still vulnerable to snares, stuns and knockbacks. Stone Golem Area: Brightstone, The Earthen Gate : An ancient stone golem stands vigilant here, waiting for hapless adventurers to crush. Abilities: *Meteor Shower - The golem jumps, causing a series of boulders to rain down on the area. The boulders do moderate damage and knock victims back from the point of impact. *Distancing Blow - The boss will knock its current target across the screen, and randomly pick a new target. *Fury- The boss will enter a rage, signaled by turning red. While raging, the boss does far greater damage, but moves very slowly. Morduin, The Lord of the Dead Area: Doomvale, Throne of Ruin: Morduin, The Lord of the Dead awaits those foolish enough to challenge him... *This boss does not aquire targets normally. Instead of focusing the highest armor target to attack him recently, the Lord of the Dead will attack a hero near melee range with the highest armor, regardless of recent attacks. If this hero leaves melee range, he will choose the next hero that fits these criteria. If no hero is close enough, he will choose targets at random. Abilities: *Lightning Bomb - After a short delay, lightning pulses from the boss, dealing extremly high damage to all heroes close to him. Unmitigated, the blast will kill most heroes outright. **While armor doesn't seem to affect the blast, immunity effects, like the Paladin's Divine Intervention and Aura of Light, and shielding effects, like the Knight's first ablity, apply as normal. *Meteor Shower - 7 Meteors rain down upon the field, dealing moderate damage and knocking characters back. *Dark Summon - The boss vanishes and summons 2 Black Skeleton Archers and 2 Black Skeleton Knights to the field. He will reappear after a short delay, or if all of his minons are killed. *Blackout - The Lord of the Dead suppresses one hero, preventing movement and auto-attacking. The hero can still use special abilities.